


Happy Anniversary

by Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Johnlock - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, fluff i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns/pseuds/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets Sherlock an anniversary gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by shag-me-senseless-Watson on tumblr  
> If you want to see when Im writing a new fic my tumblr is let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com

Sherlock let out a soft hum as he rolled over and stretched out, a little surprised to find himself in bed alone. He and John had been in a relationship for nearly a year and Sherlock was stretched to think of a morning that he had woken up in an empty bed. 

Sherlock got up and pulled the closest dressing gown around himself, then made his way into the kitchen. There was a hot cup of coffee on the table, along with breakfast and a large box with a bow in the top. Sherlock scratched his head and glanced around - no sign of John.

His phone buzzed in his pocket with a text:

Hey babe,

Happy Anniversary! Have your breakfast and I will see you at lunchtime.  
Love you lots,

John xxx

Sherlock blinked at his phone for a moment. He'd forgotten about their anniversary. He cursed himself as he sat down, picking up the coffee and sipped at it.

He ate his breakfast before pulling the box over and opening it. He smirked to himself as he pulled out the contents: a pair of black lace knickers, a blindfold, and some hideous fluffy handcuffs.

There was a small envelope at the bottom of the box. Sherlock picked it up and read the note inside:

Sherlock,

 

Hope you like it. I thought we could try something new.  
All my love,

 

John  
Xxx

Sherlock smiled and got up to go take a shower, leaving the things on the table.

\---

When John came home, the house was tidy and Sherlock was fully dressed, sat at the table inspecting something under his microscope.

“Hi babe,” John said, kissing Sherlock’s head on his way past to set the food he had brought back, onto the table.  
“Hello,” Sherlock said, getting up and moving to wrap his arms around John's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I have the lingerie on, and I've been waiting for you forever. Food can wait,” he purred, his hands working on untucking John's shirt from his jeans. 

John smirked and let Sherlock undo his clothes before turning and pushing Sherlock against the counter, kissing him hotly, his own fingers working on undoing the buttons on Sherlock’s shirt.

Sherlock grinned against John's lips and nipped at them, starting to gently push him towards the bedroom. John happily complied.

Once the door was shut they hurriedly stripped each other, kissing fiercely as they did so. John pulled away from the kiss to look at Sherlock in the lacy underwear.

“Bloody hell, you're gorgeous,” John breathed, watching as Sherlock reached for the fluffy handcuffs with a devious smirk on his face.

“On the bed, baby,” Sherlock purred, watching as his lover complied before moving to straddle his hips.

Sherlock gently cuffed John to the headboard, making sure it wouldn't hurt his shoulder before shimmying down the bed, between John's legs, gazing up at him as he licked John's shaft.

John let out a soft groan. Seeing Sherlock with his lace clad arse in the air as he took John's cock into his mouth made John want to cum on the spot. Knowing he couldn't touch made him even more eager.

“Bloody hell, Sher… Get yourself ready for me,” John moaned, bucking his hips a little into Sherlock’s mouth.

Sherlock pulled off John to grab the bottle of lube from their bedside table, returning to his spot in between John's legs with his arse in the air, pushing the knickers down, just enough to gain access to his hole.

He lubed his fingers up, gently pushing two in as he got back to work, sucking John's cock.

John watched Sherlock work himself open, moaning softly to himself, pressing his head back into the pillows.

After a short time, Sherlock pulled off John's cock again, earning a whine from John.

He moved to grab the blindfold and, putting it on John, leaned down to give him a deep kiss.

John kissed back. When Sherlock pulled away, he felt the bed shift as the brunette moved, then Sherlock’s warm thighs on his hips.

John tugged at the restraints a little, wanting to grab Sherlock’s hips. Sherlock tutted softly and put his hands on John's arms to still his tugging.

“Don't want you hurt, baby,” he murmured, moving to lower himself onto John's cock with a low moan.

John stilled obediently and moaned. He licked his lips as he imagined the sight of Sherlock sat fully on his cock.

Sherlock sat still for a moment with half lidded eyes, his lips parted before he started to move.

Sherlock ground down on John's cock every few thrusts, moaning his name in his deep baritone as he worked himself onto John's cock.

After a short while, John planted his feet on the bed and started to thrust up into Sherlock, causing the brunette to whimper a little.

“I'm close,” John breathed as Sherlock continued to move.

“Me too… fuck,” Sherlock groaned, speeding the pace up a little.

After a few moments, John thrust up hard into Sherlock and filled him with a loud cry.

Sherlock gasped and stilled on him as he came too, whimpering John's name.

\---

When they came down, Sherlock undid the cuffs and kissed John's wrists before taking off the blindfold and kissing John softly on the lips.

“I love you,” Sherlock murmured quietly.

“I love you, too,” John murmured, cupping his cheek and smiling up at him.

“Happy Anniversary,” Sherlock hummed, kissing him again before asking, “hungry?”

“Starving,” John smiled, watching Sherlock get off the bed and go to retrieve the bag of food that John had brought home for lunch.


End file.
